Father's Day
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon looks back on his life while awaiting the next chapter to begin. This contains some spoilers from the season 7 finale. But it contains all 7 seasons. Be forewarned. This is a Shamy but all the characters will make an appearance.


**A/N: I am still working on my other story but this little plot bunny came to me this morning. It is written from Sheldon's point of view. It is kind of like a diary only remember he has an eidetic memory. He remembers everything. This is rather lengthy but I felt it should only be a one shot. I hope you all enjoy. I can handle it if you don't.**

**I don't own the Big Bang Theory...**

**June 20, 2016: **How has my life gotten to this point?

Sheldon was thinking about his life as he awaited the next chapter:

**August 15, 2004:** I need yet another roommate. John just didn't work out. I have an interview tomorrow with another potential roommate. This time the guy actually works at Cal Tech. He is an experimental physicist according to his application. I hope this one works out.

**August 25, 2004: ** After much negotiation, Leonard is moving in. Let's hope he stays longer than a month. He has potential. He didn't argue nearly as much as John when it came to the agreement. His one quirk, he likes that ridiculous show _Babylon 5. _ I guess we can work something out there.

**September 18, 2004: **They knew each other less than 12 hours and were copulating in his bedroom. Dear Lord.

**September 25, 2004: ** Good thing I got rid of that woman last week, she turned out to be a North Korean spy. I hope Leonard is happy.

**October 5, 2004: ** There is a couch in my living room, and we have guests. I don't like guests. My folding chairs were perfect. Only 2 of us could eat and sit in the living room. And they all wanted to watch _Babylon 5._ I didn't let that happen. Now they all left, it is quiet in the apartment now. And this spot is great. I will be sitting here all the time.

**October 6, 2004: ** All the residents swear they heard an explosion in the elevator. They can't figure out what it was, all they know is the elevator no longer works. I won't tell ever what happened. If they knew we had rocket fuel in our apartment we would all go to jail.

**August 25, 2005: **It has been a year, Leonard is working out well. His friends have become my friends. Sure they all have their quirks. Howard is sexually charged. Raj can't speak to woman. But they all like the same things as me, except _Babylon 5, _why do they like that show? We have quite the schedule now. Monday is Thai night, Tuesdays we go to Big Boy, Wednesdays we go to the comic book store and play Halo, Thursday is Pizza night and Fridays we have Chinese food and play vintage video games.

**August 25, 2006:** Can't complain, Leonard is still my roommate. Two years, I can't believe it. I have even accommodated this new girl he is dating. She has a doctorate in French Literature. Well I guess we can't account for taste.

**August 25, 2007: ** Leonard's been here 3 years. We just found out that Louie/Louise, our neighbor from across the hall, is leaving. We will be getting a new neighbor, the horror. I hope the new person is as passive as he/she was. He was neat, organized, after I helped him and he was quiet. You never would have known he was a police officer.

**September 24, 2007: ** Leonard and I need more bandwidth for our Wi-Fi; we were going to sell our sperm at the high IQ sperm bank but changed our minds. We stopped for Thai food on the way back. Then we met her. Oh this could get bad. She is really pretty. I saw Leonard's head spinning in all directions. After a very confusing back and forth of the word hi, we found out her name is Penny. After we introduced ourselves we went back into our apartment and then Leonard decided to invite her over to eat. She told us about herself. She is a waitress/actress. They all are, aren't they? She seemed impressed with our boards. Yes, I admit I may have flirted a little bit. I am still a man, I do notice pretty girls, and I just don't have time for them. Besides, there would be no chance with her and she isn't my intellectual equal. If I were ever to be pair bonded with someone, she would have to hold a stimulating conversation with me.

**September 25, 2007:** My favorite pair of pants was stolen by a steroid induced giant of a man. Why oh why did I listen to Leonard? Kurt was big and mean. I don't think Penny is going away. Leonard is smitten. He claims their children will be smart and beautiful. I told them they are imaginary.

**August 25, 2008: ** Another year has gone by and Leonard still lives with me. It has been four years. We have been through a lot this year. Penny has become a regular member of our group. She is always over for dinner, I wonder if she ever pays for a meal. Both of our mothers have visited. Leonard's mom is fascinating. I envy his childhood. Of course, he loves my mom. But what is not to love. She is so sweet. She helped me get out of being fired this year. We have also seen Raj have a breakthrough with his loss of speech with woman. He can speak to them if he has a drink. Probably not the best way to meet women, but one can ever tell. Leonard finally got the nerve to ask Penny on a real date, after that first fake one didn't work out. He also had a dalliance with Leslie Winkle. Ugh, glad that didn't work out. Currently Raj and Howard are spying the end of the date. I am not sure whether I want it to work out or not. If they become a couple, then what will happen to me? And if they engage in coitus, where will it happen? I am not comfortable with them doing it in this apartment. And if date then break up what happens? She is now my friend; I have made room in my life for her. It would get awkward.

**May 5, 2009:** I got an amazing opportunity to go the Artic to try and validate my work in string theory. The only problem is it is cold up there. The weather conditions could hamper the ability to think straight. On the other hand, I may be able to prove string theory. I have to go. I am going to ask the guys to go with me.

**May 11, 2009: **We are leaving for the North Pole. I hope we get the results I am hoping for. Penny gave Leonard a blanket he can wear. He wants to know what that means. How is he so clueless? She is going to miss him. I have seen the signs. She is developing some kind of feelings for him. I may not be able to read all the clues but those are there. I saw them with Leonard and now Penny looks at him like he looks at her. It may be a long 3 months.

**September 21, 2009: ** We just got back from the North Pole. My results are looking good. I sent an email to all my colleagues telling them I may have proved String theory. Leonard just went to tell Penny we are home. Howard and Raj are standing in the door in disbelief. Apparently Penny kissed Leonard as soon as the door opened. Now the door is closed. I guess coitus is about to happen. I am so proud of myself for the discoveries I made I don't even care. Then Wolowitz and Koothrapoli told me not to send the email I did. They told me they fudged the results. Now I have to interrupt Penny and Leonard.

**September 22, 2009:** I am back in Texas. My so called friends ruined my results in the North Pole and I have retracted my email. It is so embarrassing. My mother is making me grilled cheese. Why does she always make me pray to a deity I don't even believe in.

**September 23, 2009: ** Okay I came back to Pasadena. My mom would not have made my life easy. I needed to come back and get back on the horse as my dad always said.

**December 14, 2009: ** Leonard's mom is coming for Christmas. He hasn't told her he is dating Penny. This should be interesting.

**December 20, 2009: ** Okay, she knows and is okay with Penny. Even after her husband cheated on her with a waitress. Penny took her out drinking and told her. She came back to confront Leonard but then said she was okay with it. Then the unthinkable happened. Leonard's mother kissed me. I was not expecting it so I didn't know how to react. I will never tell him it happened. Penny agreed.

**April 12, 2010: ** Penny and Leonard have been dating for 8 months. He made a huge mistake. He apparently said I love you too soon. Of course he has been in the relationship longer than she has.

**April 13, 2010: ** We are going bowling. We have this tournament every year. I don't know why Stuart thinks his team can beat ours. Penny is great, I am good and the other 3 well they help.

**April 14, 2010: ** I hate Wil Wheaton! He got Penny and Leonard to break up. I don't know what he said but he made them break up. Now I have to wear a Wonder Woman costume. Oh I hate Wil Wheaton.

**May 3, 2010: **I am in a dilemma. Penny invited me over for dinner, but Howard says I have to put Leonard first. He says he is fine. I don't know what to do.

**May 10, 2010: ** Leonard slept with a good friend of mine. Apparently he has moved on. I guess I can still be friends with Penny.

**May 17, 2010: **We fight a lot but never before has he told me to screw the roommate agreement. Well 3½ years isn't bad. I am just not sure I want to go through the tedious task of interviewing another roommate. Maybe we can work it out.

**May 18, 2010: **We worked it all out. He is still my roommate. Thank God.

**May 21, 2010: ** Penny seems to have a new boyfriend. He is a big idiot. She introduced us one night when we were bouncing lasers off the moon. He was afraid we would blow up the moon. He is much more suited for Penny.

**May 24, 2010: ** Raj and Howard have made plans for me to go to meet some woman they met online that has apparently been scientifically chosen as my perfect mate. What hokum. I am only going because they have told me they hid a dirty sock in my apartment.

**May 25, 2010: ** I met the most fascinating woman, yesterday. I spent over 3 hours talking to her. Her name is Amy Farrah Fowler and I met her at the coffee shop. This is the one that was chosen by the dating website. We exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. Oh I hope she isn't expecting a boyfriend. I hope that line about coitus being off the table wasn't a ploy. She is so interesting. She is a neurobiologist. Granted it is only biology but she seems so smart. I will keep in touch with her and see where it goes. I don't know if I have room for her as another friend. I may have to rid myself of one of the others.

**September 23, 2010:** Amy and I have been speaking for 4 months. We have decided that we want to gift humanity with a child. But we need to find someone who will be willing to let us use their womb. I have asked Penny, but she thinks I need to date Amy in order to properly assess the idea of having a child with her.

**September 25, 2010:** Amy agreed to go out on a date with me. We had a lovely meal with Penny accompanying us. We talked about her sex life. I can't believe she has been with 31 men. Well yes I can. But anyway, at the end of the night, I still thought we could have a baby. That was until Penny said she would tell my mom. Damn her.

**October 7, 2010: ** Amy and I had a fight. She said my work was cute for theoretical work. She works with icky squishy stuff. That's not cool. Oh well luckily I didn't kick any of my real friends out of our social group. I think I will get a cat.

**October 12, 2010: **Leonard called my mom. He thinks I have lost my mind over Amy. I don't pine for anyone. I have 25 cats. They don't argue and they won't question my intellectual authority. They are the perfect companion. Mom thinks it's creepy.

**October 13, 2010: ** Mom invited Amy over for dinner. She said after talking to her, she found her to be an extremely unique individual. However, she didn't think we were suited for each other and it was good we broke it off when we did. I disagree. Amy is more suited to me than anyone I have ever met. After conceding that 65% of the argument was my fault, we became friends again. She is okay without my mom's approval.

**October 25, 2010: ** Amy wants me to meet her mom. What the heck does that mean? I asked Leonard and he told me she must think of us as boyfriend/girlfriend instead of boy/girl/friend. Leonard wants a girlfriend, he can have Amy. I do not want a girlfriend. I have explained that to her. She told me she didn't want a boyfriend. She told me romantic love was ridiculous. What changed?

**October 26, 2010: ** After explaining why she wanted me to meet her mom, I agreed. It was a ruse to get her off her back. Apparently Amy's mom is a lot like mine. She wants grandkids. Thank goodness I have two siblings that can take care of that for her. Amy is an only child. Her mom wants her to settle down and get married. Amy had no intention of doing that now. I met her mom and it seems we convinced her we are in a romantic relationship. Although I am not sure she likes me very much. Oh well my mom doesn't like Amy so it's only fair.

**November 11, 2010: ** Have I mentioned I hate Wil Wheaton? Well I do. He took our seats to see Indiana Jones. The extra 21 second version. We waited for hours and the line was stopped just as we got up front. But Mr. Wil Wheaton got in earlier. I hate him. Amy didn't want to come tonight. She is hanging out with Penny. I am not sure if that is such a good idea. Penny can be a bad influence. Well at least Bernadette is there too. She is going to school to be a microbiologist and is currently dating Howard. Although I don't know what she sees in him?

**December 9, 2010: **Amy experienced some strange symptoms, which she believed were signs of the flu. They included an elevated heart rate, sweaty palms, dry mouth, and localized vascular throbbing. We worked out a number of different possible outcomes that could be the result of this. It turned out she had a sexual arousal when she met Zach, that idiot Penny once dated. I arranged for her to meet him and take care of her issues. We went to the bar they had met. She talked to him for approximately 2 minutes. She shook his hand and walked out. Apparently he was too stupid for her. Thank goodness. Wait where did that come from?

**January 20. 2011: ** We have all been invited to speak at the science symposium in Big Sur. Amy has invited Penny. She wants to know if we will be sharing a room. We are just friends, why can't everyone understand that?

**January 22, 2011: ** Well that was a crazy weekend. Between the fighting and bed changes. Then the panel we all were on went quickly downhill with talk of sex. Maybe next year, although I doubt we will be invited back.

**February. 2011: ** Leonard has started dating Raj's sister Priya. I don't like her. Everyone is hanging out at his apartment and not ours. It is all to accommodate her. Leonard doesn't want to make Penny feel bad that he has moved on. Amy sees Penny is hurting and now that they are best friends, she is taking care of her. Amy is such a good person.

**April 7, 2011: **Amy has been hanging around with Penny way too long. She is now engaging in gossip. Apparently Bernadette wants to break up with Howard. This does not surprise me in the least. So now we are doing an experiment to see how fast news spreads in our little group.

**April 8, 2011: ** The experiment worked. Amy went to Penny last night and told her we engaged in coitus. By the end of the day today, everyone knew. Bernadette was even asking Amy how good I was. Once everyone was assembled, Howard proposed to Bernadette and she said yes. Well after the gossip I heard it surprise me. I guess you never can tell what will happen.

**April 28, 2011: ** Priya is mean. I really don't like her. She has taken my roommate agreement and torn it apart. She is finding every little loophole possible. Leonard hates Greek food, why is he eating it? This is the first real problem we have had in almost 7 years. Well I need to stop this. Penny took me out with the girls. They got a bit drunk. I had to take Amy back to her apartment after we went dancing. They somehow talked me into by pointing out that I was a southern gentleman. Damn them. She has a monkey living with her that smokes. Something happened when I was at her place. First she gave me excellent advice which I intend to use. But then she had this look in her eyes. She kissed me right on the lips. It was fascinating. It was way better than the kiss I got from Dr. Hofstadter last year. I wasn't repulsed. Of course she then threw up for 40 minutes afterwards.

**April 29, 2011: **Amy doesn't remember anything. We have decided to reboot our relationship like it was a crashed computer. Problem is, I have an eidetic memory I won't forget what happened like she did and I would like to discuss it. But the best part of the day was I have a new roommate agreement which is even more favorable to me. Amy was really helpful about it. Priya was afraid her parents would find out about Leonard and made him sign it. She thought she was smarter than me. Mua ha ha.

**May 10, 2011:** Leonard moved out. He is living with Priya at Raj's apartment. Raj moved in with me. Then he made a horrible mistake. He slept with Penny.

Leonard came back and said Priya was moving back to India. I think they are breaking up, but he is definitely moving back in with me. Raj was a good roommate while it lasted.

**June 2011: ** Things have been weird since Raj and Penny slept together. She is avoiding all of us. She went to stay at Amy's apartment for a while. I think she is ashamed. Raj for his part doesn't feel that bad. He and Howard argued about the fact he was the second choice in the group. Not that I cared. Anyway, Raj went and talked to Penny and they seemed to work things out. He didn't get a date with her but everything is okay. Penny was going to move back to Nebraska but then she got a hemorrhoid commercial. Now she thinks she is going to be a star.

**September 2011: **Amy and I are getting along really well. She dragged me to some wedding over the summer and I hated every minute of it. She has yet another one to go to. This time I told her to ask Leonard. He has been trying to have a long distance relationship with Priya but it is not working. He is spending an awful lot of time in the shower recently. When he got back from the wedding he said his groin hurt. He said Amy really got him to loosen up. I karate chopped him. He is not for her. Again, where did that come from?

**November 3, 2011: ** Amy and I cuddled on her couch. I didn't hate it. She wanted way more but I negotiated down to cuddling. She was upset about Bernadette and Penny shopping for dresses. I took care of it though and now she is the maid of honor. She is going to look really pretty in a bridesmaid dress. Why do I keep thinking these things?

**November 17, 2011: ** Amy went on a date with Stuart. Are you serious? What the heck does she see in him? I blame Penny. She must have told her to do it. I will get to the bottom of it yet.

**November 18, 2011: ** I asked Penny out on a date. Why did I do that? Well I was hoping to make Amy jealous. I don't know why, we are just friends. Why is she dating Stuart? I hate it. Penny told me to strap on a pair and ask Amy out. Basically she told me she didn't want to go out with me and play games with Amy.

**November 19, 2011:** Amy went out again with Stuart, this time to the movies. I read it on his Facebook page. I found them and officially asked Amy to be my girlfriend. She said yes. Now what?

**January 12, 2012: ** The 2nd Thursday or 3rd in a month with 5 Thursdays is Date Night. Tonight we went to the Cheesecake Factory. I was so excited to share that I had 100 Twitter followers; I blew Amy's news off. Well not that it mattered. She works in icky squishy stuff so it's not a big deal. Penny said it was. Leonard told me to buy her something.

**January 13, 2012:** I let Penny talk me into jewelry, but I did not buy her a necklace or bracelet. No Amy deserves a tiara, she is a princess. Where did that thought come from? So I got her a tiara. Penny said it was too much. She called Amy over to her apartment under the guise to hang out. She was angry at first but once I tried to apologize and she recognized my koala face, I gave her the gift. She saw right through it. She was angry until she saw the tiara. I knew it was a good choice. She kissed me again.

**February 2012:** A lot has happened since our fight. Penny and Leonard started dating again. Leonard calls it a Beta Test. I hope it doesn't crash and burn like last time. Leonard and I had another fight over the roommate agreement. This is starting to become an ongoing problem. But we have lived with it for over 7 years so I guess maybe we should renegotiate it. Now I have been forced to take a vacation. I decided to spend time in Amy's lab at UCLA just like Richard Feynman did when he was forced into a vacation. I thought I would learn something new. Even if it was about icky squishy things. But Amy wanted me to do the dishes and count bacteria. And then when she did give me something to do I panicked and fainted. She was angry again. Maybe this being in a relationship is not meant for me. Well I had to apologize again, but without the gift this time. Next time I am forced into vacation I am going to Epcot.

**March 8, 2012: ** That's it I am not boyfriend material. Maybe I should breakup with Amy. She is forcing me to go to this 93rd birthday party for some aunt and meet her family. Am I ready to meet her family? I don't think so. Her mom already hates me. I want to play video games with my friends. I signed the relationship agreement too; I guess I have to go. Maybe Penny can help.

**March 9, 2012: **Penny was no help and now I have to go to the party. The guys are making fun of me for having issues with a woman. They can't believe it. Well I still have a plan.

**March 10, 2012: ** My plan failed but worked. I was going to play via internet during the party and ignore her family, but Amy just told me to go play with the guys. So I played, but then she came in and made a scene. I gave her another gift which she readily accepted and we were going to go to the science center but Raj caused another scene. Amy left; I think we are okay now.

**May 10, 2012: ** Howard and Bernadette got married and then 2 days later, Howard launched into space for a couple month mission at the International Space Station. Amy looked beautiful in her pink gown. Wow I keep having these thoughts. What is going on? During the launch I took her hand. It felt natural to do it.

**September 2012: ** I screwed up again. This time Amy almost broke up with me right in the middle of a nice restaurant. We were supposed to be celebrating our 2 year anniversary of our first date. According to the relationship agreement I am supposed to provide her with meaningful conversation and casual touching that others may take to mean we are intimate. Nowhere in the agreement did it say I couldn't bring someone else to provide that for her. So I brought Raj along on our date. She was not happy. When he finally left, after she told him like 10 times. She got up to leave. I told her I needed her. She was thrilled but then I opened my mouth again and said she was my ride. Sometimes I don't think first. She told me to say something meaningful and from the heart or we were done. I quoted _Spiderman_ she thought it was romantic. I shouldn't have told her but she didn't seem to mind. I did mean every word that I said. Am I drunk?

She makes me hold hands now that I initiated the first handhold. I can't get out of it, but at the same time it really isn't that bad. But I won't tell her that. She will want more.

**October 2012: ** I hired a new assistant to help me sort through my grade school papers. Her name is Alex Jensen. She worships me. I better be careful though. Last time that happened, I ended up in a relationship with Ramona Nowitski. Then she wanted me to share credit with me on the paper I wrote. Easy way out of that relationship. Well I don't see Alex doing that, besides I have a girlfriend now. I told her all about Alex. Wait, did I mention Alex was female? I'm sure Amy won't care either way. She knows I would never do anything like that to her.

Howard came back from space and then he couldn't stop talking about it. Boy he was a real pain in the rear. He got in trouble with Bernadette at the Halloween party and now he only mentions it if we ask. Speaking of the Halloween party, Amy and I had to compromise costumes. I wanted to go as C3PO and R2-D2 but she had some silly notion to go as Romeo and Juliet. Like that was going to happen. She settled on Raggedy Ann and Andy but I refused. I wore the C3PO costume with the Raggedy Andy wig, as compromising as I was going to get.

**November 8, 2012: ** I didn't tell you guys this earlier but Wil Wheaton and I are friends now. He had a party last year and gave me a signed doll, the one I wanted so many years ago. Now I have another sworn enemy, Brent Spiner. He ripped open my Wesley Crusher signed in box action figure that my good friend Wil Wheaton had given me. So now that you know that, Amy and Wil now hate each other. Wil called Amy a pain in the ass and she left. I thought she was just being nice but apparently I did something wrong. Oh well I guess I need to buy her something.

**November 9, 2012:** The _Star Trek_ DVDs didn't work. She took them but I think it was to get me to shut up. She slammed the door in my face. Penny gave me some tea at the Cheesecake Factory and I got Wil to apologize. I hope she knows the sacrifices I make from her. Now if they could only get along.

**December 10, 2012: ** Amy made a mistake this time, not me. She got sick and I took care of her but she milked it. After about a week I couldn't understand why she was still sick. I took a throat culture. It turned out she was better and had been lying to me. I punished her accordingly. Although she seemed to enjoy the punishment. I don't think she will do it again.

**January 2013:** First I get in trouble for sexual remarks my assistant thinks I made to her and then my girlfriend and her 2 friends get into a fight about comic books. Okay I am in an alternate universe. The girls like comic books, what the hell happened there. Although Amy better never call them lamo again.

**February 2013: ** I have made a terrible mistake and I don't know if I should tell Amy. She may get the wrong impression. I implied to Barry Kripke that I am having coitus with Amy. He thinks that is the reason my work is bad. I didn't correct him. Should I tell her? Best not to make her angry.

Spoiler Alert: Leonard doesn't like when you tell him about the end of a book. He moved out on me. He decided to live with Penny, that home wrecker. Amy has decided that she would be the perfect roommate. She has a point but we aren't ready for that level of commitment yet. I chickened out and told her she couldn't live with me. Of course I blamed Penny who didn't want Leonard living with her. She was mad for a while but got over it.

Valentine's Day: Amy is the best girlfriend ever! Did I say that out loud? Well anyway, she cancelled everything romantic she had planned and ordered a pizza and watched _Star Wars_ with me. She is great. I made her my emergency contact at work. And people say I am not romantic. She loved it.

**March 2013: ** I love Snow White now. Okay I definitely said that out loud. The girls played hooky from work and went to Disney Land. She came back dressed as Snow White. She wanted me to kiss her. Damn, I didn't know what to do. I ignored her. She will get over it.

I read a letter from Howard's father. It contained some really personal stuff. Howard was not happy with me but I wasn't going to tell anyone what I read. Penny is smarter than I give her credit for. She convinced me it was Bernadette's closet as well and she had a right to know. Then Leonard told me Penny would tell him so everyone knew. Howard was beyond angry. I thought if we gave him all a story then he would know one of them was true and he could feel better about it. In the end, all the stories were so good; he didn't care what the truth was. He wanted them all to be true.

**April 2013: ** I told Amy to take out her breasts. What the heck was I thinking? I am glad she didn't listen. She was trying to help me get tenure. She is a brilliant scientist and I think the university should be impressed with her for who she is, but Leonard had to bring Penny along to the memorial and wanted her to flirt with the members of the committee, so I told Amy to take out her breasts to flirt too. She doesn't think I heard her but after I told her the concept of coitus was ridiculous and off putting, she was upset she hadn't taken out her breasts. I think she is looking for a more physical relationship. I told Penny and Leonard I was working on it. I wonder if Penny told her. What am I thinking of course she did?

**May 11, 2013: ** Dungeons and Dragons with girls is not normal. And last night proved it. Amy now knows that I am not ruling out a physical relationship with her. Why did the guys have to go and cast that love spell? We were having a perfectly fun time. She got really upset and went in my room. I didn't even get upset she was in there. We had a long talk. She now understands that I feel we are extremely intimate. I have never felt this way about anyone before. What we shared last night was so intimate I can't believe it. We simulated sex in the D&D game. I will never tell anyone. Amy promised not to either, even if Penny and Leonard heard part of our little game.

**May 18, 2013: ** Leonard is going away for the summer. I am going to miss him. We have lived together for almost 9 years. I don't know what I will do without him. Penny says she will drive me to work and Amy did as well, but it is not going to be the same thing. It's going to be a long summer.

**September 2013: ** I can't believe Leonard lied to me. He came home 3 days early to spend time with his girlfriend. How rude! Well now I don't know what to believe anymore. Howard got us to see the light but it is going to be hard to know when he is actually telling me the truth. 9 years and we are just now starting to have trouble.

**October 2013: ** After blowing off yet another one of Raj's stupid murder mystery parties, we all decided to go along with the Scavenger hunt idea. Leonard didn't want to work as couples, probably because he was afraid Amy and I would dominate the game. I got stuck with Penny while Amy had to work with Howard. It was actually a fun day. Penny has street smarts. I don't know how she got the no stone left unturned clue but we found the next clue. Nobody won because all Raj wanted was for us to have a good time together. It was kind of dumb. Howard and Amy ended up at the Cheesecake Factory singing karaoke. She said Howard wasn't so bad after all.

Date night at my place, I wanted to show Amy one of my favorite movies, _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. She seemed to enjoy it and then ruined it for me. Indiana Jones played no part whatsoever in the outcome of the movie. Wow never looked at it that way. So I tried to ruin something she loved. Boy she is smart, she saw right through it. I got in trouble again. This time no gifts. Phew.

Amy decided to take a position at Cal Tech for a few months. I thought it was a great idea until Howard pointed out that working with your significant other could get tedious. Well he didn't use big words like that but you get the gist. Anyway we had yet another fight. This time I embarrassed her in front of her colleagues. We once again worked it out. Maybe I'm not boyfriend material. Who am I fooling, I'm great.

Again I am going to say it. Amy is the best girlfriend. She doesn't sugar coat anything. I made a big blunder. I miscalculated something and she was embarrassed for me. It really was an easy table to read. She is so great.

**Thanksgiving 2013: ** We went to Mrs. Wolowitz's house for dinner. Boy was that an interesting day. We found out Penny had married Zach a few years back when they were in Vegas. She thought those chapels were fake. I got drunk when I had too many beers. But Mr. Rostenkowski is such a nice guy. He bonded with me like my dad never did all those years ago. I did slap Amy on the rear and she didn't seem to mind. I apologized later but she understood I had had too much to drink.

**Christmas 2013: ** My sister had a baby. I had to help deliver it. I became a janitor for my sister's birth canal. The gang had a party while I was gone. They are so considerate. But something must have happened, because when I came back, Amy was acting very strange. She wanted to know if I missed her. Of course I missed her. Whenever I am not in her presence I miss her. Whoa, where did that come from? So I told her I would have preferred her to be there with me or instead of me.

**January 2014: ** Penny got her big break. She got a small role on NCIS where she flirted with Mark Harmon, but it got cut. She had a hard time over it. I feel sorry for her; she really wants to be an actress. Yes I do have feelings, even if I don't show them. Penny is my friend I want her to be happy. Leonard doesn't know what to say to her. He tries so hard to please her. But this time he got it wrong. She proposed to him, and he hesitated. He was distraught. He wasn't sure if they were still going out. They were and she realized she was too drunk and was feeling sorry for herself. But she did decide to quit the Cheesecake Factory and dedicate 100% of her time in acting. I was forced to take yet another vacation. So I helped her. Leonard screwed up again and had to make up for it. I heard him ordering her roses. I know that would never work with Amy. She likes lilies. How do I know that? I have never bought her flowers. In the end, Leonard and Penny are fine and she is dedicating herself to acting. I really do hope it works out for her.

**Valentine's Day 2014: ** I have taken my relationship with Amy to the next level. No we didn't have sex, but we have now kissed. I enjoyed it. I know she did as well. It came as a complete surprise to both of us. She tricked me into going away for the weekend with the promise of a train trip. All she wanted was romance. She was angry I had met someone with as much enthusiasm about trains as me. She yelled at him to leave. I reacted and told her she was rude. He left and then she demanded romance. Well she didn't demand it, but said she deserved it. I gave her romance. I drank her wine, I stared into her eyes, and I kissed her. Okay well I liked the kiss and continued it longer than I expected. Well we will have to have a long conversation about this now.

**March 2014: ** I almost broke up with Amy. She has changed me. All these times when I thought I was being a bad boyfriend and she was going to dump me and I went to dump her as soon as I realized I've changed. I am an idiot, but don't tell anyone that. She got me to see the light. Sure it was manipulation but I let it go. She always knows what to say to make me feel better.

**April 2014: **I've decided string theory is not for me. There is no way it is ever going to get proved. Amy is trying to help but I know she is annoyed. That may be why she lied to me. I am angry about it but I know I will forgive her. What the heck was that psychic talking about when she said give myself to the relationship? I am invested in our relationship. Amy knows that, doesn't she? Well that is a bunch of malarkey anyway. So why do I have a feeling she was right?

**May 4, 2014: ** My idol died the other day. Amy was there for me. She offered to go to the memorial service with me, but I am not going. It is _Star Wars Day_. I want to watch the movies with my friends. She baked me a Death Star cake. She is great. She is always there for me in a time of need.

**May 15, 2014: ** The University tells me I have to stay in String Theory. I was hired to study it, and that is what my grant is designated for. Leonard and Penny are engaged. They want to live together without me. My comic book store burnt down. And Amy loves me so much; she wants to live with me. I have to get out of here. Leonard and Penny understand and let me go. I never said goodbye to Amy. I will have to call her tomorrow. She must be upset. I was harsh, but I was angry.

**May 31, 2014: ** I just spoke with Amy via Face time, she looks upset. I know she says she understands but I know her well enough to know she is lying. This is all my fault. I am going back. I am not going to tell her or anyone else. This will be my surprise.

**June 6, 2014: ** I just got off the phone with Amy. She is at home. Penny and Leonard are out looking at venues for their wedding while Bernadette and Howard are out with Emily and Raj. I am on my way to her place now. I have to apologize. I have missed her these last few weeks. I can't be without her. Why have I denied it? I should have known how much she meant to me when we broke up 4 years ago. I missed her terribly then and we weren't even dating. We had a relationship of the mind. I missed talking to her then. Now I miss not only the talks we have but the physical contact. I miss her kisses at the end of date night. I have missed 4 since I left. I miss holding her hand when we walk around the zoo. And I miss her in general. She is my perfect mate. I know it. I have to tell her that, she needs to know.

I went up to her apartment, flowers in hand and knocked. I didn't use my signature knock, which she says is OCD, but just knocked once. I don't want her to know it's me. She may not answer if she knew. I know she is angry. We had that discussion about a week ago. That is why I came home. I don't want to breakup with her. I need her in my life.

She answered. She just stood in the doorway in awe. Then she launched herself at me in a big hug. I hugged her back. Then I kissed her. It didn't matter that we were in the middle of her hallway. I had to do it.

I apologized over and over again, but she didn't need it. She knew I needed the time away to think. She apologized for assuming I would be okay with living with her. She didn't need to apologize, it was my fault not hers.

We spent all night talking and kissing.

**Summer 2014: ** Amy and I spent the entire summer together. I didn't go back home. I stayed with her. We did go to my apartment sometimes but I decided to do a trial run over the summer while I was on sabbatical. The gang was more than surprised I lasted only 3 weeks away. But I didn't care. Amy was more important than anything. We consummated our relationship on July 6, 2014, one month after I came home. It was awkward but beautiful. It just happened naturally. Everything got clearer after that night. I discovered a new super element while working in late July. I triple checked my math. It made big news. The Nobel Committee is looking into it as we speak. As much as I hate to admit it, the psychic was right. She was the key to my life.

**September 23, 2014: ** On our 4 year anniversary, I asked her to marry me. I didn't use any cheesy movie lines just said what I felt. She said yes.

**May 24, 2015: ** 5 years to the day I met her, we married. She was beautiful in a long princess dress and her tiara accented it perfectly.

**June 20, 2016: ** I am standing here now thinking about my life without her. What would I have done if I had not agreed to meet her on that late May day? I am so grateful to Howard and Raj for their persistence. I am so grateful to Penny for making me go on that first date. And I am forever grateful to Amy Farrah Fowler for saying yes to me on September 23, 2014.

Sheldon looked around the waiting room as his friends arrived.

"How is she?" Leonard asked him.

"They took her into surgery 20 minutes ago. They should be calling me in soon."

Five minutes later, he was called in. 30 minutes after that, Sheldon came out holding two babies.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to Stephen Howard and Albert Rajesh Cooper."

"You named them after us?" Raj asked him.

"Yes." Sheldon answered. "We have talked about it for weeks. Amy said that we needed to come up with names after we found out we were having twins. I suggested the first names and she picked the second names. It seems she is a bit sentimental about your names. Once she explained that there was absolutely no way we ever would have been here had it not been for your meddling, I had to agree. What better way to thank you for making us meet then naming our children after you."

"Thanks buddy." Howard said to him. "But what about Leonard? He is your best friend."

"Leonard and Penny will be the boys' godparents. Amy and I asked them weeks ago."

"Well then congratulations is in order!" Raj announced.

"Oh and buddy." Leonard said to him.

"Yes Leonard?"

"Happy Father's Day!"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little trip down memory lane. I needed at the end to thank Howard and Raj. It doesn't seem to happen in the show, but Shamy wouldn't have met without them. Amy is sentimental even if Sheldon isn't and he loves her so much he probably would agree to the names. I hope didn't make Sheldon to OOC at the end. **

**Please review...I can handle it all.**


End file.
